


【求RP点梗活动八】13 Mourning Sirion

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, beren and
Genre: Gen, However the Original Work(Beren and Luthien) is darker, Very dark story, no relationships - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】悲剧【题材倾向】第一纪元【出场人物】Sauron、Finrod【配对组合】S//F【文章分级】PG-13【字数统计】1300【交稿日期】2019年8月7日【点梗人】@Princess Sally【原梗】表示想看第一纪元的魔王安姐//战损牙口悲剧！！安牙对歌之后安姐大肆嘲讽牙口然后调戏他什么的。【备注】不是太虐了，是托老原文就写得很惨烈，比这篇还要惨……真的。





	【求RP点梗活动八】13 Mourning Sirion

你可知托尔-因-皋惑斯，而不知我的真名。我当是离开您太久了，我的建造者、我的父亲——Findaráto Ingoldo。

————————————————————

西瑞安奔腾的黑河水在岛屿周围悲号，悲叹着敌人的猖獗与自由国度的覆亡。成群黑鸦落满沼泽四周掉光了叶子的枯枝丫，被毒烟与黑火污染的色瑞赫弥漫着铁锈的气味和骤火残骸腐烂的味道，棕黑色的浑浊缓缓汇入主河道。乌黑浓云在米那斯提力斯高耸的塔尖盘踞，灰白花岗岩砌起的塔墙早已失了原本的模样。墙体在战火中受损而留下的缺口，填充着难看的黑色沙石泥浆，像是结痂难愈的创伤，斑驳地凝固在它身上。

初秋的第一场苦雨，疯狂地倾倒在芬罗德的身上，冲净他伤口的血迹，只留下内里肉色的缺口。冰冷的雨水带走了他的温度，似乎与冰冷的白塔毫无差别。敌人把战败的父亲和他的同伴锁在石塔顶端，想用精神与肉体的痛苦，摧折他们的意志。

“谁和盘托出你们的身份和来意，谁就能获得自由与礼待。”雨停后，丑陋的典狱长将他们拖回地牢，主子有命令，要让岛上的妖狼大快朵颐，“如无人透露，那所有人都将惨死，妖狼会将你们慢慢吞噬。”

火焰之眼在幽暗的地牢注视着被俘的精灵，魔苟斯麾下最强大的头目一向善于攻心。他过去用邪恶魔法使妖狼服从他的统治，甚至式微的幽灵与流浪的魂魄都能被他驱使，它们无法前往曼督斯神殿等待判决，或是前往世界的边缘、离开阿尔达。索伦用法术禁锢住他们的灵魂，使他们无法因伤痕之痛与破碎之心而放弃肉体。来自古老世界的火焰灼烧着烙铁，刺穿皮肉、斩断筋骨。因芬罗德的法术，魔眼即使在他面前圆睁，也无法看清芬罗德俊美的形貌，无法辨识他的身份。索伦用巫术使其遭受五脏六腑被灼烧的疼痛，他痛苦的叫喊在大地的肚肠里回荡，施暴者听后变得更为疯狂，大肆嘲笑着金发精灵的愚忠。妖狼张开血盆大口撕咬着他的同伴，地上血水横流，与污泥混在一起。典狱长扭断了另一人的四肢，摆出一个扭曲的形状，好似在拙劣地模仿主子的黑暗徽记。

死亡的威胁步步逼近，但是没有人背叛，没有人屈服，没有人开口。他们忠于自己的王，用全部的生命爱戴并拥护他。哪怕是死亡的威胁与痛苦的深渊，也无法扰乱或迷惑他们的心。而芬罗德忠于誓言，巴拉希尔曾奋力将他救回，他郑重许下这一诺言，无论这将带他去往何方。

疼痛与饥饿产生了影影绰绰的幻象，他仿佛回到了微光沼泽，回到了星空下辽阔的芦苇荡。宽广的湖泊平息了汹涌的浪潮，倒映着东北方纬尔瓦林的星光。维拉奇尔卡直立在西北的地平线上，好似直砍安格班的镰刀。他就是在那个夜里，看见夏至之日的霞光中，有燃烧的城楼和白塔，虽不是他的米那斯提力斯或纳国斯隆德。紧接着是荣耀之战胜利的号角，数百年和平的安格班合围里，他曾多次前往东贝烈瑞安德地区，结交了不少绿精灵朋友，画面在遇见贝奥家族前戛然而止。随后就是刀光血影的骤火之战……

**“Angaráto！ Ambaráto！”回忆又在此突然中断。**

索伦恼怒地放弃了记忆的探寻，即便芬罗德看上去早已无力抵抗他的法术。若是这个精灵的回忆里直呼了诺多第三家族两位已故王子的名字，他肯定是个大角色。恰巧这时，岛屿守卫发现了河岸的异常，前来禀报。索伦回身一指后，立即拂袖离开。妖狼看懂了主人的意思，吐掉嘴里的残渣，转而面向唯一一个凡人。

霎那间，死寂的地牢中传来铿锵巨响。而后面的故事，整个沉没海底的贝烈瑞安德都已知晓。


End file.
